dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmen World - Environment
"My Brothers, Chaos has tained our flesh but has NOT tainted our Souls, remember our oath to our God-Emperor and fight in his glorious name!" -Sergeant Urnight of the 75th Volkskin Battalion. Beastmen (sing. Beastman) (Homo sapiens variatus) are Abhumans descended from human stock who combine the physical appearances of humans and Terran animals, usually goats or rams. Beastmen do not necessarily look alike, and different animal traits can manifest themselves in each individual, but apart from this form of phenotypical variation they are a genetically stable human subspecies, and are considered to be a form of Abhuman rather than an actual mutant. The origin of Beastmen is unknown, though it is likely that they they are the result of experiments in genetic engineering stretching back to the Dark Age of Technology before the birth of the Imperium of Man who proceeded to breed true. Other Imperial savants claim that Beastmen are Abhumans whose unsual forms were the result of exposure to the influence of the Warp but that the subspecies somehow managed to maintain an unusual degree of genetic stability across generations. Stats Dark Heresy: : Aptitudes: Strength, Toughness, Weaponskill or Ballistic Skill fate threshold 5 (Emperor’s Blessing 2+) Below is Dark Heresy 1 and converts into Dark Heresy 2 just fine :Fate Points: Starting Skills: '''Beastmen from the day of their birth to the day that they die are driven by their animal instincts to survive. All Beastmen characters gain Survival and Awareness as trained basic skills. : Traits and Talents '''Bestial Beastmen are abhumans that over time have taken on a far more bestial appearance. Dependent on the fauna that have inhabited these worlds that the early humans have settled they will take on the traits of it's natives. Effect: '''Roll once on the below table. You will gain that beast trait and gain the bonuses and penalties stated '''King of the Beasts Beastmen have conquered their homeworlds rising to the top of the food chain and out surpassing even the natives of their planets. Because of that many of their former adversaries will gladly take up and help a Beastman Effect: You gain Wrangling as an untrained basic skill Less Than Human Regardless of their human ancestry, most beastmen are shunned and looked down upon. They are seen by many as little more than mutant scum who are already eligible for slaughter for their corruption. Even without this, beastmen are still terrifying individuals to the normal Imperial citizen. Effect: '''You take a -10 penalty to interaction tests to speak to Imperial citizens that you are not familiar with. You do however gain a +10 bonus to any Intimidation tests against anyone. '''To Die For the Emperor or Burn In Chaos Beastmen constantly face the struggle of the lure of chaos and many indeed fall to it. Those who don't however are among some of the most zealous fighters in the name of the Emperor. They believe they must cleanse themselves in the eyes of the Emperor by destroying his enemies. Effect: '''You gain the talents Hatred (Heretics) and Flagellant. Whenever you take a test for malignancy or mutation, the beastman takes a -10 penalty when rolling the test. They also gain double the normal corruption points they would otherwise in situations where corruption points would be given. '''Transformations Some Beastmen have their Humanity mostly intact but under certain conditions will transform causing painful breaking and remending of bones, reformation of flesh, usually growth of Scales or Fur, as their body violently changes, the first transformation usually occurs in Puberty if they are even born in such a manner. Effect: Up to the GM in question, but generally acepted to be Wulfen and Bears will transform under certain conditions with Minotaurs and Crocodilians being permant Beast. Not every planet has a moon, and not every moon will cause a transformation into a Wulfen or Bear, but the body will receive a warning it will transform the moment the moon makes it's appearence and will transform slowly before the time the moon is in full view. Category:Player Character Homeworlds